Molecular Morphology Core The Molecular Morphology Core will provide technical advice, equipment, and training to those investigators who need to perform experiments that rely on microscopic evaluation and morphometric analysis for the interpretation of their results. Expertise and training will be provided by core personnel in the following ares: (1) routine light and electron microscopy (2) immunohistochemistry (3) enzyme histochemistry (4) autoradiography (5) in situ hybridization histochemistry (6) morphometric analysis (7) photomicroscopy In addition, the Molecular Morphology Core will facilitate the acquisition, processing, and storage of experimental and control tissues, maintain standards and quality control for histochemical procedures, and assist in the development of new techniques as needed.